The present invention relates to an improved saliva ejector or eductor.
Saliva ejectors are used during dental procedures to remove saliva and small particles, such as plaque, cleaning material, and ground away existing fillings and decayed tooth material. Such saliva ejectors include an ejector tube having a distal (upper) suction end and a proximal (lower) discharge end. The ejector tube typically has a metal wire embedded in the wall thereof to allow the tube to be bent to a desired angle and held in place, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,583. The discharge end of the ejector tube is connected via a hose and hose valve to a vacuum source. The suction end of the ejector tube is fitted with a hollow tip having openings therein. The tip on the suction end of the ejector tube is inserted into a patient's mouth.
The ejector tube and tip are typically made of polyvinyl chloride or polyethylene. Such tips are hard and can irritate the tissue of a patient's mouth.
The tip typically has openings (slots) around its entire periphery. The suction force draws material into these openings and down the tube. If the tip contacts the patient's mouth tissue, it can suck the tissue into contact with the tip which is uncomfortable and can cause damage to the patient's mouth. Such prior art ejectors can require constant manual adjustments while in use and cause unpleasant sensations, bruising and anxiety to patients.